Wireless power transfer is a vital part of radio frequency (RF) energy harvesting or wireless powering of systems. Applications range from radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and battery-less sensors for biomedical applications to wirelessly charging smart phones and consumer electronics, and even electric vehicles, or other environmental applications. One of the largest range application is wireless powering channel in the space based solar power systems.